warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Codex
The Codex is an in-game database containing data on all aspects of Warframe. Several sections of the Codex are automatically populated as content is released (Warframes, Weapons, Events, Sentinels, Sentinel Weapons) and are additionally used to track player's progress in attaining and leveling those items. In order to obtain information on enemies, missions and game world objects for the Codex players need to scan the relevant items using Codex Scanner . Information for other categories is obtained by owning the item in question (Mods) or by progressing in Mastery Ranks (Art Gallery). Scanning How to scan: #Buy Codex Scanners from the Gear section of the Market. #Equip Codex Scanners to Gear bar. #Enter mission. #Choose Codex Scanner from Gear bar (or use hotkey). #Right click to zoom, hold left click over an enemy to scan. Alternatively, hold Left-click to both zoom and scan. Tips: *Scanning unalerted enemies will provide more affinity, thus requiring less scans per enemy type. Enemies There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each enemy type: *Lore *Faction *Level Range *Regions *Health *Armor *Shield *Mod Drops (and rarity) *Effectiveness of Physical and Elemental Damage Types The Codex displays the enemy's weakness and resistances to each damage type. Each plus or minus sign means 25%. The number of scans needed of each enemy type for the codex profile to be complete depends on the amount of affinity that enemy type would give, e.g, a boss will take fewer scans than a heavy unit, and a heavy unit will take fewer scans than a light unit in order for the profile to be complete. Enemy list The following is a list of enemy types in the Codex (sorted alphabetically): *Corpus **Alad V **Ambulas **Anti-Moa **Corpus Tech **Crewman **Crewman Detron Crewman / White Crewman **Elite Crewman **Fusion MOA **Hyena **Jackal **Leech Osprey **Mine Osprey **MOA **Prod Crewman **Railgun MOA **Raptor **Scavenger Drone **Sgt. Nef Anyo **Shield Osprey **Shockwave MOA **Sniper Crewman **Zanuka **To be added (?): ***Fusion-Moa Drone ***Corpus Capture Target *Grineer **Arid Butcher **Arid Eviscerator **Arid Hellion **Arid Lancer **Arid Seeker **Arid Trooper **Ballista **Bombard **Butcher **Captain Vor **Commander **Councilor Vay Hek **Desert Heavy Gunner **Elite Arid Lancer **Elite Lancer **Elite Frontier Lancer **Eviscerator **Flameblade **Frontier Butcher **Frontier Evicerator **Frontier Heavy Gunner **Frontier Hellion **Frontier Lancer **Frontier Regulator (green) **Frontier Regulator (gray) **Frontier Seeker **Frontier Trooper **General Sargas Ruk **Heavy Gunner **Kela De Thaym **Lancer **Lt. Lech Kril **Napalm **Powerfist **Regulator **Roller **Scorch **Scorpion **Seeker **Shield Lancer **Trooper **Tyl Regor **To be added (?): ***Latcher *Infested **Ancient Disruptor **Ancient Healer **Charger **Crawler **Electric Crawler **J3-Golem **Leaper **Lephantis **Lobber Crawler **Phorid **Runner **Toxic Ancient **Toxic Crawler *Wild **Desert Skate *Corrupted **Corrupted Ancient **Corrupted Crewman **Corrupted Heavy Gunner **Corrupted Lancer **Corrupted MOA **Orokin Drone *Others **Stalker **Grineer Capture Target (Mercury only) (Isn't under Grineer tab) Missions :This section is yet to be implemented. The following data is based on the information from the livestreams and is subject to change. Missions will have a special object (mainframe or reactor) that will provide information when scanned with the data sample. The data masses picked up in the Spy mission are planned to hold random blocks of information that will be filled in the codex once mission is complete. There is a variety of information that can be gathered on each mission: *Drop Tables It is unknown if there is a bonus associated once all information is discovered. Objects The following world objects can be scanned to populate the "Objects" section of the codex: * Cicero Toxin Injector (Scans don't reward yet in exterminate mission, but in defence it does.) * Control Console (Grineer) * Control Console (Corpus) * Explosive Barrel * Mining Machine * ? * Moonlight Dragonlily * Moonlight Jadeleaf * Moonlight Threshcone * Reinforced Glass * Security Camera * Storage Container (Grineer Narrow Chest) Shows as christmas presents in codex, doesn't look like that in-game, but scans of regular narrow chests counts towards completion. * Storage Container (Grineer Wide Cylindrical Chest) * Sunlight Dragonlily * Sunlight Jadeleaf * Sunlight Threshcone * Corpus Turret Notes *Stealth scans give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. *The Codex Scanner is a gear item, purchasable for , with 25 uses. *The Codex is not a communal effort. Each player has their own Codex. *Nekros can cast the Shadows of the Dead and scan the copies of the enemies. *You can also scan crates, fans, breakable windows, terminals, sentinels of other players, capture and rescue targets, turrets, although these have no entry in the Codex. They will only give a small amount of affinity. *There is a hidden tab for Orokin enemies. To reveal it scan an Orokin enemy. Media SicarusPrimeCodex.png GlaivePrimeCodex.png DetronCodex.png VoltCodex.png VaubanCodex.png ValkyrCodex.png TrinityCodex.png SarynCodex.png RhinoCodex.png NyxCodex.png NovaCodex.png NekrosCodex.png MagPrimeCodex.png MagCodex.png LokiCodex.png FrostPrimeCodex.png FrostCodex.png ExcaliburPrimeCodex.png ExcaliburCodex.png EmberPrimeCodex.png EmberCodex.png BansheeCodex.png AshCodex.png Category:Mechanics